Running Barefoot
by LollOvEz
Summary: It had all started with her being mesmorized by the glistening snow and not taking notice of her companion, which had quickly spiralled into a catastrophe.


**Hello everyone!:D It's been a while since I last wrote anything, and I truly apologize for that. For now I decided to give ya'll a little heart warming SasuHina fanfic(: Well actually, it's not all that heart warming, but maybe it'll keep you distracted/hopefully happy for now since I'm not quite sure what I'm doing with my other stories yet, and yes, I know this is extremely short, but I wrote it on my Blackberry notepad and it seemed pretty long on there lol I'll stop my rambling now, Please enjoy!(:**

* * *

><p><strong>.Running Barefoot.<strong>

Glistening like opals in the night sky, the snow entranced Hinata. She was seeing the true essence of Mother Nature's beauty before her very eyes. It was a rare thing. A genuine smile couldn't help but present itself upon her lips.

Twirling round and round, she was as graceful as a toddler learning how to walk. That's most likely why she ended up falling straight smack down on the person whom had been standing beside her.

Two bodies met and landed softly on the cushions of snow.

There was an awkward silence once Hinata opened her eyes. Dear heavenly heaven and heavenly saints and Gods! She was on top of _him_!

Being utterly embarrassed, she quickly closed her eyes. Anything that would make those cold bottomless charcoal eyes vanish before her eyes.

"Hyuga, get off me."

Sasuke growled as he peered down at the weird clumsy girl on top of him.

"Nani? Oh! H-Hai!"

With the speed of a cheetah, Hinata stood up, eyes stll firmly shut tight. She couldn't bear it if he was glaring at her. He was frightening to say the least.

"Thanks for offering a hand."

Sasuke muttered sarcastically as he shifted his weight off the snow. Hinata finally opened her eyes and looked down at the ground with guilt.

"Ano… sorry, Uchiha-san."

"Save the formality for my father."

He hissed before he began to walk away.

Hearing his footsteps dimming, Hinata looked up.

Holy tomatoes! He was already halfway to his car, which was pretty far off.

Immediately, Hinata began running towards him. Anger helping her push through the already hardening snow. How dare that narcissistic baka leave her behind like this?

They'd only been in each others company for half an hour and so far all he'd done was coldly ignore her or rudely remark on everything she did wrong. She ought to throw a snowball at him while his back was turned to her.

Slowly, a devious smile crept up on her lips.

Halting in her steps, she bent down and started forming a large snowball between her hands.

"Can you be any slower?"

Sasuke didn't even have to shout for her to hear the obvious undertone of annoyance. He was clearly not used to waiting on anyone but himself. Hinata unconsciously rolled her eyes. Sheesh, what an arrogant grouch he was.

She looked up. Her jaw dropped; he was already in the car. Did this guy possess some kind of supernatural power?

"By the way, snowballs aren't very effective against closed car windows, especially when said car is about to move."

Surprised that she'd been caught red handed, she looked back down at the snowball. At that precise moment, Sasuke's BMV engine roared to life. The noise was a sharp contrast to the surrounding area.

The repetition of the words 'especially when said car is about to move' left their mark. Hinata's eyes widened once realization hit her.

Oh no…. He was leaving without her! He was going to leave her in the middle of nowhere, here, where she was several hundred thousand miles from Konoha! Yeah, she loved the snow, but the effect of Mother Nature's beauty was wearing off. Now she could only feel the cold numbing her senses.

Still, he couldn't be as cold hearted as to leave a defenseless young woman out in the cold to die, right?

She looked up.

Sure enough, the BMV was gone and leaving a smoke trail behind.

Horrified, she began running after it, only to realize her high heels were a disturbance. Hastily she yanked them off and continued her run barefoot. Maybe now her dear friend Rock Lee's taijutsu training would pay off!

* * *

><p><strong>I hope ya'll liked it!(: (Gosh, living in Texas for such a long time has certainly effected me) haha. Anyways though, I'm not sure if I should keep this as a one shot or continue it. So please review and tell me what you think! Alright, bye! And thanks for taking the time to read this!:D<strong>


End file.
